


The Best Tradition

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Amanda forgets New Year’s Eve. Nolan helps her remember.





	The Best Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Nolan comes back. He always comes back. This fic takes place post season 3 And post Nolan’s return. I wrote their reunion in [ They Don’t Have Scotch on Omec Ships](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7968229), but that isn’t required reading for this fic. Just know he came back.

“I don’t know how to fix this,” Nolan said, collapsing beside Amanda on the sofa. He rested a hand on her knee, his thumb absentmindedly stroking the skin beneath the hem of her pencil skirt. “You sure you want to spend all night on it?”

Amanda shook her head. “No.” She looked at the paperwork sprawled across her coffee table, words dancing together in an illegible blur. “But I have to.” Her tired mind didn’t want to give in. She refused to fail.

“Tomorrow.” Nolan took Amanda’s hand in his own, tugging her away from her work. “Your work will be here tomorrow, and nothing’s gonna get solved tonight. We both know it.”

Amanda didn’t want to admit he was right. She hated falling asleep with a task left unfinished, her failure shaping her dreams.

“It’s midnight,” Nolan said as bells began ringing in the street.

“Honestly, that’s earlier than I thought.” Amanda snuggled deeper into her sweater, noticing Nolan had rolled his sleeves to his elbows. They never could agree on the temperature.

Nolan smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as he silently watched her.

“What?” Amanda asked, self consciously straightening her posture.

“You forgot.” Nolan laughed as he leaned forward. “Of course you forgot. Too focused on your work to remember.”

”I didn’t forget anything,” Amanda said with complete certainty. “I wrote down _everything_.”

“You forgot the most important part of the night.” Nolan’s lips gently grazed against hers, his hands resting on her hips. She melted into the kiss, savoring the way her entire body relaxed, a contented warmth replacing the stress of the night.

As their lips parted, Nolan whispered, “Happy New Year.”

With her eyes squeezed shut and her lips hovering near Nolan’s, Amanda whispered, “Shit.” She looked up, meeting his waiting gaze. “I forgot. I completely forgot.”

“It’s ok,” Nolan said, the sound of bells fading as midnight passed. “I know you. I’m used to it.”

“Go.” Amanda attempted to push him off her sofa, but he didn’t budge. “Go, have fun,” she demanded.

“I’ve made it this far.” Nolan draped an arm over her shoulder. “I’m in this long, boring endeavor to the end.”

“I’m sorry,” Amanda said, twisting to face him.

“No need to apologize. You’re doing your job, the job that keeps us all alive.”

“I can’t believe I forced you to spend New Year’s eve working on a dead end project.” She stared blankly over his shoulder, wondering how she became that person. “I would have let you leave if you had asked.”

“I didn’t want to leave.”

Amanda rolled her eyes, a smile crossing her face. “Bullshit.”

“Not bullshit.” Nolan gently tugged on her braid. “I can think of a million worse things than spending a night with you.”

“That’s not exactly high praise,” Amanda teased, despite knowing exactly how much he loved her. “A night with me might be better than the Irath flu or getting skewered by a hellbug, but that doesn’t say much.”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Nolan said. “I wanted to be with you tonight, and sometimes the only way to do that is to work.”

Amanda frowned, no longer teasing. “Am I really that dull?”

“Wow, ok.” Nolan took a deep breath. “I’m really digging myself into a hole tonight.” His eyes grew gentle, pleading for forgiveness. “You’re the most fascinating woman I’ve ever known, and I just wanted to make out in your office at midnight, not dig my own grave.”

Amanda nudged her shoulder against his, a forgiving smile on her face. “I think I grabbed the first shovel when I forgot New Year’s Eve.”

Nolan laughed. “At least we’re down here together.”

“We don’t have to be.” Amanda stood up, extending her hand to Nolan. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To celebrate the new year like normal people, like _fun_ people.”

“By getting so drunk we’ll never remember embarrassing ourselves in a bar?”  
  
Amanda grinned with pride. “Exactly.” She could have fun and drink half the town under the table. She had no reason to lock herself in her office while everyone else celebrated.

“Karaoke?” Nolan asked hesitantly. “Goofy glasses? Party hats?”

“Whatever you want.” Amanda wiggled her fingers, urging him to take her hand. “I owe you.”

“Thank you,” Nolan said as he took her hand. “But I can’t sing - I just wanted to see how much you would agree to.”

“Thank god,” Amanda exclaimed, her shoulders relaxing in relief. “I can’t sing either.”

“But,” Nolan raised his eyebrows, “I was serious about the party hats. I want to see you in a party hat.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem.” Amanda grinned. “I look _good_ in a party hat.”

“I'm _sure_ you do.”

“But,” Amanda tapped her finger on Nolan’s chest,” if I have to wear one, so do you.”

“That’s only fair.” Nolan nodded. “See, I knew spending my night with you would pay off.”

“More bullshit.” Amanda laughed. “You had _no idea_ I wouldn’t make you dig through paperwork all night.”

“Wouldn’t have mattered if you did. I got everything I wanted.” Nolan leaned down to kiss her, his familiar scent pulling her toward him. “Everything else is a bonus,” he mumbled as their lips touched.


End file.
